The use of a table for positioning a patient in order to effect treatment and/or a diagnostic examination is well known, and such tables have heretofore been controlled utilizing various devices for effecting needed movement, including the use of electric motors and the like.
Improvements in positioners for such tables are, however, deemed to be still useful and/or needed for at least some applications. In particular, now known positioners for some such tables have not been able to impart lengthwise angular movement in a full 90.degree. from horizontal, have lacked the ability to impart a smooth translating and/or continuous motion, have required that the table have an undue height above floor level for effective use, when horizontally positioned, have required a plurality of pivot points and/or extension devices, and/or have failed to provide adequate imaging coverage of a patient on the table.